


STATIC

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - Freeform, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Kazuichi Souda - Freeform, Kin fic, idk if this makes sense lmao, idk what tags to put lmao, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hajime wakes up with a growing headache and questions who he is
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	STATIC

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is formatted kinda weird. this is a vent fic so i’m sure it won’t make a lot of sense

my head hurts.

why does it hurt so much?

wh,,,, is someone there?

“hi...a”

hm? what was that,,

“——a”

what

“haj,,’e!” who’s...

“hajime!” huh-

“oh, good morning makoto,,” i say as i slowly lift myself off my bed.

how’d he even get in here?

“good morning! are you ok? you seem kinda out of it.”

‘well yeah i just woke up’ is what he wanted to say but he quickly decided against it

“i'm fine.” i quickly reply. why did that sound so,, cold?

makoto then opens his mouth to talk but is cut off by-  
“can you please leave.” 

his voice is bothering me

why is his voice bothering me?

“oh uh yeah! make sure you come get breakfast ok?” makoto says while walking towards the door.

“yeah yeah”

——

it felt,, weird being in the restaurant that day. it wasn’t really awkward it just,,, didn’t seem right.  
hinata was sitting with his best friend. his “soul friend” to be exact.

he was sure that kazuichi was trying to talk to him but the conversation felt,, dull

dull huh?  
dull  
is that how he felt? no that can’t be right.  
bored maybe?

bored

bored?

hey,,  
HEY  
that wasn’t right,, bored?

why was he,,

“hey kazuichi, can you please shut up for a bit” he said coldly.

“wha- o-oh ummmm yeah!” kazuichi replies, fidgeting with his pen.

“hey dickhead what’s your problem?” fuyuhiko says, clearly pissed off

“what? i just asked if he could stop talking for a bit. he just,,”  
annoyed me?  
bored me?  
bored, there’s that word again.

“wha- hajime, what’s with that face?”

face? what face? do i look,, different?

different  
that’s how i felt earlier  
why do i feel different anyways?  
it’s feels cold  
too cold,  
frozen almost

why did his head hurt? he can’t hear anything either.

i can’t see  
what,,,,, why can’t i see?

i feel my hands slowly fall to my lap and i feel myself drift off.

ow  
ow  
ow  
ow  
ow  
ow  
why,,  
why did it hurt?  
why do i feel like someone else,,,,,

why,,, do i

why d’’’,,* 

w....’’,h**y

everything hurts, why does it hurt so.... much?

**Author's Note:**

> if you did read this, thanks! i wrote this while questioning if i’m real or not and i haven’t gotten any sleep so idk if this make sense so uhhh sorry ig


End file.
